


The ones abandoned by god

by notarussianspy (crimsoxcore)



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Dialogue, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Paranormal, Random Encounters, Suicidal Thoughts, Tragedy, but with lots of dialogue, kind of a thoughtfic, tragic, trigger warning, vent-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/notarussianspy
Summary: All in all - she was just a scared, timid, innocent little girl, abandoned by god and forced to persevere.





	The ones abandoned by god

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, heres the thing with the warnings. I was going to put major character death because technically Sunako is dead, but this is shiki, so that's kinda obvious. If she wasn't, then I'd have to put in another warning for AU. Silly me.

_"Muroi-san?"_

He heard a timid little voice behind him, one that sounded like it was a young child, no older than maybe eight.

He turned around and adjusted his glasses. A tiny, petite looking girl stood in front of him. She looked to be no older than eight, but Muroi knew imediatly that she wasn't human. Her skin was so pale it almost seemed to be glowing. She was wearing a lacey nightgown, one that didn't seem to be of his time, too vintage. She had long, thick violet-colored curls, with bangs framing her face. She looked so delicate, almost like a porcelain doll. He couldn't help but feel as if she'd shatter into a million pieces if dropped. Her deep burgundy eyes were empty, but she didn't seem to be the least bit cruel. Just... sad, if anything.

However, when she saw the man, her empty eyes seemed to light up, and her tiny mouth formed a smile.

He began to slowly walk down the stairs, approaching her. She watched as he drew closer, her deep eyes fixated on him.

She looked up at him, a tinge of joy showing in her eyes. "I love your stories," She remarked shyly, surprising him a little.

He raised an eyebrow. "You can read?"

"Of course," She told him. "Why, is something wrong with that?"  
  
"Oh, of course not," He assured her. "You're quite the young reader, though. Not often do I have an audience your age... you must be very smart."

"I love books," She tells him. "Sometimes I don't know the words, but I use the words around them and try to figure it out. I read tons of books, and I borrowed your books from daddy's bookshelf. Six novels, and two books of short stories. If that's all you've written, I've read everything!"

Muroi grinned, impressed by the child's wits. "Wow," He noted. "That really is everything. This is the first time I've met someone whose read everything I've written."

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I've read your essays in magazines, too. The village enveloped by death was probably my favorite. It's about our village, isn't it?"

"You understand well," he told her, nodding his head.

"It was really obvious you were writing about your own home," She replied. "Even if it weren't. your introduction and the temple's name gave it away. Your writings really interest me, and I've always wanted to meet you."

"Are you surprised I don't live up to my reputation?" He asked, half-joking.

"Yeah," She mumbled. "You're more normal than I expected." She smirked and raised her thin fingers up to her forehead, imitating devil horns. "I almost expected you to have horns and a tail."  
  
She paused for a second, a gentle breeze causing her thick violet tendrils to dance on the breeze. "After all," She contiuned. "That's how they always describe those cast out by god. But, even if you don't have horns, you have scars."

He gasped stiffly, the breeze growing heavier. "Who are you?" He asked her.

"I'm Sunako," She answered simply. 

"Nice to meet you, Sunako-chan," He tried.

She took a deep breath. "Let me tell you something, Muroi-san," She began. "Just slitting the wrists isn't enough to kill someone." 


End file.
